


The Dragon's Bride

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: There was a legend a long time ago. There was a drought, and the farmer was in his last wist. He came across a snake and said that if the snake can make it rain, then he'll give his daughter as his wife. The snake agreed and turned into a dragon with green eyes, summoning rain into the lands. The next day, the dragon came back and claimed his bride. With his new wife in his back, the dragon flew to skies. And the farmer's daughter never came back.That's the legend. It's not true. But who is this guy who claimed that I'm his bride?
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	The Dragon's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll for the story of the month. Basically a mystery story poll, where you can vote on which Ereri one-shot story will I prioritise. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is for the month of October.
> 
> Special thanks to these beautiful people:
> 
> Tiffany Brown
> 
> Rosie Morris
> 
> John W Ballantyne
> 
> Dani Li

There was a legend a long time ago. There was a drought, and the farmer was in his last wist. He came across a snake and said that if the snake can make it rain, then he'll give his daughter as his wife. The snake agreed and turned into a dragon with green eyes, summoning rain into the lands. The next day, the dragon came back and claimed his bride. With his new wife in his back, the dragon flew to the skies. And the farmer's daughter never came back.

I read silently at the faded pamphlet of our town before I turned towards the sounds of the distant whistle of the train. "It's been an hour and fucking Hange is still not here!"

My name is Levi Ackerman. I'm a writer. I lived half of my life in this small town in the countryside. After high school, I went to the city to enter university and thankfully got a job after. But as a writer, aside from the pressure of deadlines, I have to deal with writer's block.

That's why after five years, I returned here. For inspiration. Not that my whole life here was all rainbows and ponies. After my mother died, I have to deal with my good-for-nothing uncle. He died while I was still at university, and I wasn't able to attend his funeral. 

Even though he was a useless bastard, the guy is still my uncle. I have to at least visit his grave. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day.

I glance down at my wrist watched and cursed at how much time had passed. "Fucking Hange, she volunteered to pick me up, and then this happened!"

Fishing my phone in my pocket, I decided to call Erwin or Isabelle and Farlan instead. Only for my phone to die on me.

"Great," I sighed and lean back on the bench.

Hange, Erwin, Isabelle, and Farlan were my childhood friends. They're the few friends I have that understood me inside out. 

Isabelle and Farlan got married last year and I was ashamed that I didn't show up. But they didn't hate me for not attending, instead, they still welcome me in their new home. Farlan took over the grocery store his parents owned and Isabelle helped him out.

Hange is an agriculturist. She's the one supplying Farlan's grocery. That crazy bitch won't stop blabbering about her hydroponic gardens. 

And Erwin, he works at the city hall. Since our town is small and most of the people living here are elders, it is quiet and almost zero crime rate. 

Opening the pamphlet in my hands, I tell how much Erwin worked to keep the town alive. He tries so hard to invite tourists to the point that he'll put our famous legend on the front page.

Putting away the pamphlet, I stared at the familiar landscape of our town. Nothing had changed much. 

"Alright, guess I'm a little late this time."

I turned towards the guy who sat next to me. My eyes scanned him from head to toe. He wore a kimono, his brown hair is nothing but a birds' nest, his skin's perfectly tanned (I'm jealous) and his eyes. They're green with a swirl of gold in them, like a jew in the middle of a lush forest.

"Hello," he smiled at me. Teeth white and perfect.

How could be a guy so perfect? I internally slapped myself. Fuck, my gay is probably showing.

"Hello," I turned at the view in front of me, hoping that he didn't notice that I was staring at him.

"You are waiting here too?" he asked, the smile never left his face.

"My friend is picking me up but she's late."

"I see, then let's wait together."

"Yeah sure," I nodded, and not a second later, there's this awkward atmosphere over our heads. I could have turned him down and move to another bench but again, I didn't. How could I? This guy is hot in his kimono. But I hated it when this happened, I'm not a very social person but the silence between us is suffocating. I decided to start a conversation, "who are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my bride."

I blinked at him, a bit surprised. Well, there goes my hopes and dreams. But then again, I'm bad at relationships, to begin with. "A bride, huh."

"Yes, I've been waiting for her for a long time and finally the day has come," he smiled at me with such purity and happiness. "I never saw her face but no matter what she looks like, I will love her and cherish her forever."

Well, I can't stay bitter for him. I slightly smiled back. "I hope for the betterment of your future with her."

"Thank you, my name is Eren."

"I'm-" I jerked on my seat when Hange's loud honking came up from the road.

"Weeehooo! Weeeehooo!" Hange practically screamed, half of her body was out in the window while she waved at me like a maniac.

"Fucking bitch! Eyes on the road!" I shouted back at her and grabbed my bag. "And don't park! I'll go to you!"

"What?! I'm good at parking now!" she whined at me when she stopped her truck on the empty road. Her brown hair is still in a messy ponytail and she's wearing goggles instead of glasses today. She didn't change a bit.

"I have to go now," I said to Eren.

"Okay, keep safe!" he smiled at me. Is he not tired of smiling like that?

"I will. I hope you'll meet your bride soon," I said before I open the passenger's door.

"Wait!" Eren stood. "What's your name again?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerman," I said before entering the vehicle. Without a second thought, I put on my seat belt. Knowing that Hange will step on the gas. And she fucking did.

\----

"Levi. Levi Ackerman."

I stood frozen as I just watch him entered the vehicle. Only when it started moving that I went back to my senses.

"Wait!" I called out helplessly. But it was too late. "Wait... You're my bride..."

\-----

"Shit! Slow down!" I cursed as Hange drove like no tomorrow.

"Why?! This is life, Levi! We should live on the edge rather than staying in our comfort zone!" Hange cheered like a maniac as we drove on my street.

Thankfully Hange was telling the truth that she improved in parking, she slowed down and parked in front of my house. I stumbled out of the vehicle with shaking legs. "I should have called for Erwin."

"Levi! I missed you!" Hange sneaked behind me and gave me one of her bone-crushing hugs.

Shit. Was that my bones just popped?

"Eh? Why you're so stiff short-stack? and so thin!? You're skipping meals aren't yah?"

"Let go of me!" I struggled out of her grasp and once I'm free, I pushed her off of me. 

"Geez, is that how you treat your best friend?" Hange pouted at me.

I let out a long sigh. "Did you took a bath?"

"Of course, what makes you think I'm an hour late?" Hange smiled at me. She knew how much I hate germs and anything dirty. 

My anger towards her tardiness immediately died down and I spread my arms wide with a small smile. This time, Hange calmly hugged me and I'm more willing to embrace her back. I missed her.

"I miss you, Levi," Hange sobbed.

"I miss you too shit-head but if you get tears in my shirt, it's friendship over."

"You haven't changed a bit," Hange laughed. She pulled away just in time to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"You too," I nodded at her and glanced at the house. The said building is a traditional two-story Japanese house. The deeds were under my name now. The lot itself is spacious with a zen garden and koi pond. It's big enough for a family.

I can feel the tug of sadness deep in my heart. I frowned.

"Hey, if you are worried about the dust and all. Don't. I cleaned the place every day and fed the kois," Hange smiled at me.

I can't help but smile back, that's not my main problem but it helps lighten up my mood. When my uncle passed away, I hired Hange to be the caretaker of the house. With the little money I earn from my part-time job when I was in university, I paid her. She was kind enough to send back a few bills when she's not buying anything for the house or for the kois. 

"Hey, you know what, we are planning to celebrate your return. Everyone will be here for dinner!" Hange cheered.

"I guess it's okay," I nodded. I planned on writing a new book from the moment I arrived but free food and good company are not so bad.

"I'll inform everyone and start cooking! For now, rest while you can because we are drinking tonight!" Hange cheered as she walked back to her truck. "See you later! I'm going back to the greenhouse!"

"Yeah, see you!" I waved at her and watched her zoomed to the streets. Frowning when I was once again alone. 

I stared at the homes in the neighborhood. The majority of the house was abandoned by youngsters who went to the city for work. Only a few people stayed in my neighborhood and most of them were elders. The silence was deafening.

I shook my head. No, this is good. I can continue with my work peacefully, but then again, my life had always been his quiet since mom died. I still don't have any idea why I'm not used to this now.

Turning to the house, I took my keys and open it. Closing the gates behind me, I entered the house. Feeling the heavy wash of nostalgia in me as I walked into the familiar rooms and the scent of wood, nature and fresh air invaded my senses. It was calming and sad at the same time.

Hange was right when she said she cleaned the house. Every room was spotless and kois in the back garden were bigger and healthier. After feeding the hungry scally beasts, I went to my old room. Did my unpacking, changed clothes, and went to pray to my mother.

I sat down and face her picture, Kenny's photo was sitting next beside her. I figured it was Hange who set it up. Shrugging, I decided to pray for both of them. My uncle may be a useless drunk, but he's dead and deserved a little respect.

"Mom, sorry for not visiting you. I got caught up with my work and I never been so busy in the past years," I told her. "But I'm back, still have a writer's block in my head. I'll be staying here now and maybe I won't go back to the city."

I pulled out and phone and confirmed that the internet had improved greatly, it was probably all thanks to Erwin. I turned back my mother's picture. "Your kois were giants now. I'm a bit scare to get thrown on the pond," I chuckled. Recalling the days when I was a child. I thought the pond was a swimming pool and decided to make a splash, mother was worried for me and the fish.

I took a glance at Kenny's picture, not sure what will I say to him. We are not even close and we barely interact with each other. Hange didn't report anything bad regarding my uncle when I was away but how could I be sure? I turned to his photo properly and said the only thing that came into my mind. "I hope you didn't get into trouble and dragged me into it."

I sat there in silence, switching my gaze on the two pictures. It's best if I just go to work.

As I stood, the breeze rustles the leaves. It was calming with the distance sound of the waterfall on the pond. This is all I need. In a second, the light breeze turned into strong winds, knocking a few leaves from trees, some got into the house. 

"Shit," I cursed. Going to the windows, I pushed the slides closed-

"Wait!" 

I paused and stared below where I can see the street and the gate. Nobody was there but I swear I heard-

"Up here!" 

I crane my neck and saw a person up in the air. Kimono. Brown messy hair. Big green eyes...

He smiled at me as he descended. I took a few steps back as I stared at him with my jaw hanging. He swiftly entered and stood there with a big goofy smile on his face as if everything was normal.

"Levi Ackerman?" he asked.

I nodded. Flabbergasted.

He knelt in front of me and took my hand. I tensed when he placed his lips on the back of my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my bride," he looked up at me and whispered those words. His green eyes shine with delight as he expected me to say something.

But I stood with my mouth hanging open. My brain was working overdrive trying to process what had happened. Aside from kissing my hand, did he said that I'm his wife?

"Wait, hold on," I snatched my hand and back away. "You just flew... You just flew in!"

"Yes," he nodded at me with a proud smile.

"How?!" I screamed.

"Because I'm a dragon," he pointed at himself, the smile never left his fucking cute face.

"Oh shit!" I gasped but lightly slapped himself. "No, impossible. You are just tired from the trip Levi," I told myself. "I just need a bit of rest, yeah, some sleep will do."

I nodded, ignoring the brunette I decided to go to my room.

"Oh, you're going to take a nap?!" the brunette stood. "I'll set up your bed!"

"Hold on! You fucking cutie!" I snapped at him, not realizing what the fuck I just said. "Get out of my house!"

"Eh?" he gaped at me. "But Levi, you are my bride, it's my job to take care of you," he reasoned and I suddenly recalled his name.

"You're Eren, right?"

He nodded.

"No," I shook my head. He had a bride, he was waiting for her. Maybe he was mistaken or this is just a dream? Sure it is, this is not the first time I dreamt of my crush kneeling and kissing my hand. "This is not real."

"You're wrong, Levi," he pouted. "It is true that I am waiting for my bride at the train station. My bride's name is Levi Ackerman."

I laughed at him. "I'm a guy! And you're a dragon? Pfft!"

I laughed as I watched Eren staring at me with his big green eyes. This had to be a dream, there is no way that this is real. 

Silently, Eren moved until we are face to face. He took my hand again and place his on top, then in a split second, his hand morphed into huge, long claws.

I screamed and jumped away from him. 'What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!"

"Because I'm a dragon," Eren supplied proudly.

I gasped for air as I calm myself. My eyes landed on his claw. Shit, what the fuck? Is he really a dragon?

"I can fly too but I need the wind's assistance," Eren cheered and instantly strong winds entered the house. I yelped when walls shook at the force and Eren hovered off the floor. "See?!"

"No! Stop! You are going to destroy my house!" I shrieked.

"Oh, sorry," as fast as it came, the wind was gone and Eren was off the air. "But do you believe me now?"

"Yes! I do but don't ever do that again," my eyes drifted on his claw. "And can ah, turn your hand back now?"

"Why?" Eren pouted.

"Look, it's not like I encounter a dragon person every day. I'm not used to seeing a human with a claw for a right hand...." I explained.

"I can turn into my full form if you want, but I think I'll be able to squish your shelter."

"No! Please don't!" I panicked. 

"Alright."

When Eren's finally back 'normal' I was able to sort my thoughts. Does this dragon think I'm his bride? What's up with that? Who set me up with a dragon and how?

"Levi," he called out, grabbing my attention. He smiled at me. "I know it is a bit of a shock, I'm aware that you had no idea about this. Let's start with a legend shall we?"

"A legend?"

"Yeah, do you know the legend of this town? About the farmer, asking a snake for rain in exchange for his daughter?"

"Yes," I whispered. Recalling the legend that was on the front page of the pamphlet that I read on the train station.

"The person who asks for me to grant his wish. I recalled his name is Kenny Ackerman."

I froze. "What?!" 

"Yeah, you know him? He made a deal with me. I granted his wish and now I'll claim my bride."

I was silent for a moment, processing what just recently happened and what Eren had explained. My eyes slowly drifted at the photo of my uncle. "You piece of shit!"

"What?" Eren gaped at me.

"I'm sorry," I pushed him to the window. "I don't fucking know what my uncle wished for but I can't just easily come with you."

"It's okay! We can get to know each other along the way!" Eren reasoned.

"No, I have to... I have to process everything..." I paused, feeling a migraine throbbing in my head. 

"Are you okay?" Eren studies me.

"Of course not!" I snapped at him and shouted, "just get out!"

Eren blinked at me, a frown was quickly flashed on his face before it was replaced with a smile. "Okay-"

"Please, just go," I pressed as I push him to the window.

"Okay, I will. I'll come back another time then?" Eren asked while he hoists himself on the window frame.

"What? No!" I closed the window on his face, only then I panicked when I realized that I threw someone out of my window. On the second floor. 

"Shit!" I cursed and pulled the slides open. Looking down, I didn't see the brunette. The winds blew strong for a second and I stared up in the sky. 

Right there, in the blue sky. If one doesn't know, they can mistake it for a giant serpent in the air. But not me. It was a dragon. It was Eren.

"Shit," cursing, I massaged my temples. Fucking migraine. I have to deal with work and now a legend coming true.

Turning to my uncle's picture, I can't help but wonder how did you get in touch with a freaken dragon?! And sold me off?!

"The dragon flew to the skies with his bride on his back. And the farmer's daughter was never seen since..." I said, recalling the legend. 

"Fuck this," getting my phone, I called for Armin Arlert. I heard that he took over the shrine on the mountain. If he can purify and stop the dragon from coming here then that will be great.

"Hello, this is Armin from the shrine. How can I help you?" Armin's cheery voice came from the other line.

"Armin, it's Levi."

"Levi! You're back! Welcome home!"

"Thank you," I smiled. I don't hang out with Armin that much, mainly because he's always at the shrine and he barely visits the town. "How was your grandfather?"

"He's doing well for his age, that's a relief," Armin chuckled.

"That's nice. Umm... Can I have an appointment for purification in my place?"

"Sure, do you have a date in mind?"

"Ah, as soon as possible?"

"Oh, sorry Levi but we are busy at the moment. Maybe after three days, I'll go straight there."

"Um, well...." I pondered. Do I have to wait three days to banish the freak out of my house permanently? I'm not sure if I should inform Armin about the dragon though.

"Okay, that'll do." I agreed, thinking that maybe it's enough time for me to decide if I'm just going, to be honest with Armin. I just hope that he won't think I was crazy.

We both agreed and said our goodbyes. Putting away my phone, I took a deep breath and force my mind to be blank. I got a pain strike on the back of my head. 

"Damn this migraine!"

\----

Pulling coat close to my body, I shivered at the cold wind. I was planning to have some alone time and get a lung full of fresh forest air. Hoping that it will help my migraine along with some meds.

It did help but here I am, in the forest's riverside, shivering like a wet chick. Stuffing my cold hands on my pockets, I admired the view. It would be a waste if I go home now.

"Nothing had changed, huh," I sighed. The forest is green and lush, the river is clean and clear as crystal. This place is the town's tourist spot but I heard once in the news that there are wild boars in the area.

I was surprised when I saw my town being broadcast on national tv before but I didn't expect that they'll report possible dangers in the area. That affected the town. I recalled Erwin said that things got harder since that tv broadcast.

Looking around, I haven't encountered any wild animals. It was peaceful, nothing but the sounds of the birds and insects filled the air. 

"Maybe the boars left? If that is the case then I'll tell Erwin about it-

I froze when a twig snapped behind me. Slowly, I dared to look back. My breath hitched.

A boar. Its hair stood up, spiky and stiff, like an aggressive cat. Its beady eyes zoned at me like a predator stalking its prey. It's huge, big enough to knock me over.

"Oh shit..." with slow steps, I did my best to not provoke it. I'm all alone and screaming for help won't do much with my situation. The town is still a good distance away from the forest and if I call Erwin or Hange, it will be too late.

Now I understand why they need to broadcast the dangers in this area. 

The boar snorted at me, stomping his hooves in the dirt. Then it screeched and charged towards me.

"Shit!" I leap out of the way as fast as I can. The beast tackled the tree instead but it didn't faze it from turning his attention to me again.

"Shit, what are you a tank?!" I exclaimed and sidestepped the charging boar. It hits another tree but this time the trunk of the said tree blasted into splinters. A chunk of wood hit me right on the cheek, leaving me disoriented.

I tripped on my own feet and stared at the pig. Gaping. What on earth is this pig?! It almost knocked the tree over!

A series of snort and screeches came from the boar and not a moment longer, I was surrounded.

"Oh shit," I felt something trickled on my face followed by a sharp sting. Reaching for my cheek, I stare down at my hand. Blood. I snapped my attention back at the boars.

All eyes were zoned at me. Is this the end of me? Will people only discovered my body here?!

Strong winds rushed to the forest, rustling every leaf. The boars were craning their necks, snorting in the air. I slowly stood and planned to make a run for it while they are distracted.

"Levi!" 

I paused. Right in front of me, Eren descended from the skies with all smiles. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"No! I have to run!" I exclaimed and turned to the boars. 

All of them were snorting and screeching at us. They seem more agitated and aggressive now that I'm not alone.

"Oh," Eren perked up at the boars. "Hello, there. Can you be on your way? I'm currently wooing my wife."

"What?!" I don't know what I'm surprised about. That fact that Eren addressed me as his wife or how he talked to the boars like they're neighbors.

One of the boars screeched and dashed towards us. 

"Oh god!" I screamed.

"I said-" Eren stood his ground with a wide smile. Smoke came out of nowhere and in a split second, Eren was gone. Right on his place was... A dragon. "I'M CURRENTLY WOOING MY WIFE!"

I fell on my knees and covered my ears at the loud thunderous sound. The boar froze out of fear before scrambling away but the rest didn't follow.

I was palpitating as I eyed the huge serpent-like creature in front of me. His large brown scales turn to emerald when the lights hits. His claws were long and sharp, enough to cut throats.

The dragon turned his attention to me and I can't back away any further with the trees behind me. His huge green eyes study me for a good minute before he threw his head back and let out another thunderous roar. But this time, there was lighting.

I screamed when several bolts of lightning flashes and landed near the boars. The blue skies turned gray and the river flows red.

"You-" the dragon bellowed. "YOU HURT MY WIFE!"

I close my eyes shut and covered my ears. Hutching over the tree trunk like a scared child. Another round of lightning strikes followed swiftly by the screeching of the boars. 

"Stop!" I cried out as I pant to catch up with my beating heart. "Please, stop!"

I curled up further as I waited for the worst to come but it didn't come. The forest was once again silent.

I dare to open my eyes and took a peek at my surroundings. The skies were once again blue, the river was crystal clear, and the boars were not in sight.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Eren knelt next to me. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything is alright."

No, it's not. My migraine worsens and the last thing I saw was the sheer panic in Eren's green eyes. 

\-----

I woke up to the sounds of voices around me. They're talking non-stop and I can smell food in the air. 

My stomach protested at the smell, pulling me away from my slumber. Cracking an eye open, I discovered that I'm back in my house, I'm my room.

I jolted my right and cupped cheek. No wound or a simple scratch and my headache are gone too.

Could it be that I was only dreaming all this time? The boars, the dragon, the legend, and Eren?

I chuckled. It was a dream. Maybe after I arrived I took a nap and dreamt everything. It is indeed a weird dream but a good idea for my next book.

Standing up, I never left so well in my entire life. It was like, I'm a brand new person. 

"Should we wake Levi up?" Isabelle's voice came from the dining room.

"No, let him rest for a while," Erwin said.

"Yeah, the journey back home must be tiring," Farlan agreed.

I smiled as I quickly dressed up. Everyone is here. And with food! This is the best day!

I came home for inspiration and I got an idea that can turn into a best-selling novel and my friends are all here. I can't stop smiling, I can't remember when was the last time I smiled this long.

Maybe going home is not such a bad idea after all. Moving to the dining room, my smile widens when I saw everyone.

"Levi!" Isabelle cheered and jumped out of her seat to hug me. Her red hair is still in pigtails and I loved it. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, Izzy," I hugged her back, tears of joy were about to spill.

"Hey, Levi. I miss you too," Farlan stood and wrapped his arms around the two of us. He didn't change a bit, except for his hair. He finally stopped dying his ash blonde hair to blue.

"Farlan," I smiled at him as they returned to their seats. "It's nice to see you again."

"Levi!" Erwin waved at me. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, caterpillar eyebrows," I teased. If I didn't know better, Erwin's eyebrows grew twice the size. He rolled his blue eyes at me.

"Levi! Had a good nap?!" Hange screamed as usual.

This view. Isabelle, Farlan, Erwin, and Hange. With good food on the table. This is perfect-

"Levi!"

I froze and focused my attention on the person sitting next to Hange. Kimono, brown hair, big emerald eyes, and that goofy smile.

I screamed.

"Whoa! What?!" Isabelle jolted.

"Still screaming like a girl eh?" Farlan laughs along with Erwin.

"What's wrong Levi?" Hange asked but her eyes were fixed on the dish in front of her.

"W-wha-what is he doing here?!" I pointed at Eren.

"Oh, Eren?" Erwin asked. "He helped us cooked the rest of the food."

Eren nodded happily.

"He bought a boar with him! That's awesome!" Hange cheered.

"And Sake!" Farlan raises his glass.

I looked down at the table and there was indeed ham. I screamed and back away from the dining room.

"Whoa!" Isabelle stood and went next to me. "Are you okay Levi?"

"I- he- The boar!" I shouted nonsense instead while my brain was busy repairing my early beliefs that everything was nothing but a dream.

"Levi?" Eren whined. Worried.

"Maybe you are just hungry!" Isabelle patted my back. "The ham does look delicious!"

"Yeah! We are waiting for you to join us," Erwin supplied.

"Yesh! So get your ass in that seat and let's eat!" Hange shrieked.

"But- I, he's-" I stuttered helplessly as Isabelle guided me to my spot. I sat like a statue while my eyes landed on Eren.

Eren smiled at me like a puppy when he realized I was seating in front of him. This... can't be real!

"Before anything else," Erwin stood. "I would like to welcome our friend and family," he turned to me with a smile. "Welcome home Levi."

I nodded with a small smile. I still have shit to settle but I can't be rude to my friends.

"And to his engagement to this lucky man!"

My jaw dropped. What did just Erwin say?

"Eren, I trust that you won't hurt our dear friend."

"Never." Eren raise his glass.

"To Levi!" Erwin cheered.

"TO LEVI!" Hange, Isabelle, Farlan, and Eren cheered in unison while I gaped at all of them.

\-----

It's been two days and I can't seem to grasp my situation. During the dinner party, Eren introduced himself as my lover from the city. He told them that he came after me here and proposed. 

Hange and Isabelle were skeptical at first since they said that I have never mentioned the brunette to them before. When Eren offered the boar and sake, automatically, he won them over.

The dinner party went well, I decided to drown myself in sake. Hoping that I'll wake up again in the morning and everything about Eren will be a dream. But the next day, I woke up to breakfast in bed, a clean house, and an overly happy dragon that can control the weather and summon lighting at will.

And the said legendary dragon is doing my laundry. 

I lightly hit my head several times on my desk after I shut down my computer. I have passed the draft of my new novel to my editor and he was jumping for joy. He said that he can foresee that this one will be off the charts. But...

I raised my head a little to take a peek at the window. There on the lawn was Eren in his kimono, thankfully it's a different kimono this time. Legendary dragon or not, if I see that he's using the same clothes every single day, I'm not going near him. Ever.

With his height, the brunette easily hangs all the sheets. He was doing all the cooking as well, as the shopping. Not to mention he serves me tea like clockwork. I can't simply kick him out after that.

But what did my uncle wished for in exchange for my hand? 

Eren noticed me and he didn't hesitate to give me a big smile. I can feel my heart skip, just like the time when I first met him at the train station.

"No! Shit! Fuck!" I slapped myself. I can't, he's a dragon and I'm just maybe one of his brides. Speaking of other brides, what happened to the others? Surely, someone made a deal with him before me, right?

Eren must have noticed how troubled I am. I didn't miss how he snapped his fingers and the water from the basin came to life.

I gasped and stared at the water as it took shape mid-air. It turned into doves and flew to my window. This time, I gazed at the water creatures with awe. 

"How?" I asked, reaching my hand to pet the water birds. My fingers didn't pass through the liquid, it was as if the bird was real.

"My specialty is water," Eren explained. Raising both hands, he controlled the remaining water in the basin and created intricate designs in the air.

"Wow," leaning on the window frame, admiring the magic unfold in front of me. My gaze drifted on Eren. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I said thank you... for saving me but... did you kill the boars?"

"Well, one of them broke a very important rule. We all agreed for his execution," Eren supplied calmly.

"We?" 

"Other yokai and spirits of this land."

"I see, can I know what rule the boar broke?"

"One was claiming my territory."

"The river?" 

"Yes, it's my home."

I nodded with sealed lips.

"But what sentenced him for execution was when the boar hurt you," Eren added grimly.

With an audible gulp, I reached for my cheek. I do recall that I got a deep cut on my face that blood kept on oozing out. But I didn't feel or see any scars.

"You healed me?" I asked.

Eren just gave me a patient smile.

\----

I eat silently, eyeing the food that Eren served on the table. For tonight, it's a duck. I have no idea where the brunette gets it but I figured he hunted to poor creature down. But to be fair, Eren cooks well.

"Eren," I started. 

Eren perked up, he was sitting in front of me, enjoying his food with gusto. "Yeah?"

"Did you... hunt down this duck?"

Eren raises his head high. "It was fairly easy, with a single bolt of lightning, the duck is well cooked."

I almost gagged. "You shot this poor thing with lighting?!"

"Don't worry, it was just a tiny bolt. Just enough to cook the meat thoroughly. I don't want my wife to have a stomach ache, we can't have that, right?" he smiled at me.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, anything for my wife," he stated proudly.

"Alright, this is enough," I set my chopsticks down and faced him. "Look, I'm still shaken at the fact that the legend is real and that you're a dragon."

"Okay?" Eren cocked his head to the side. Fuck he is not helping me right now with that cute face of his.

"What did my uncle wish for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can only tell you that only when we are finally wed," Eren fidget shyly.

My eye twitched in annoyance despite his cute actions. "How could I be sure that you won't kill me?"

"I would never do that!"

"What happens if I go with you?"

"We're going home, of course!" he beamed.

I can't seem to grasp why Eren is so excited. Surely he had brides before me, who knows how long Eren lived. As far as I can remember, the legend about a dragon granting wishes in exchange for a bride dated far back before the elders here were born. "What if I don't want to follow you?"

"W-what?"

"What if I don't want to be your bride?" As much as I like his looks, I just can't easily follow him like a dog. Plus, he's not human.

"Why don't you want to? I can cook you food and do everything for you," Eren whined sadly.

"I don't know you! We met two days ago! And then you came in claiming me as your wife! Do you even know that I'm a guy?! Plus, you're a dragon!"

"I... I don't care if you are male! You are my bride and I promise to cherish you!" Eren exclaimed desperately.

"I'm a compensation for my uncle's wish, do you even try to put your shoes in mine?"

Eren was about to reply but he stopped and pressed his lips in a thin line. Eyes drifted anywhere except on me. I sighed and decided to leave. I lost my appetite.

"I know," Eren whispered, stopping me. "That is why...," he finally looked into my eyes. "That's why I wanted to cherish you."

I stared down on the tatami floor. Contemplating what will I do or say. But I got nothing.

"I met your uncle, Kenny, in the forest."

I looked up to him with wide eyes. I thought that I'll only know the reason if we are wed. Why is he saying this now?

"He was drunk and decided to swim in the river. It was a bad idea, so I stopped him."

"You saved my uncle?"

"Not really, he swims fast. Like, he was swimming all his life," Eren said with a smile.

I sat back down on my chair, my mind was working overdrive to retrieve any information about my uncle. Only then I realized that I barely knew him.

"When he saw me, he expertly swam to me and told me stories of his swimming career."

"My uncle was an athlete?" I whispered to myself.

"He said that everything went downhill when his sister got a baby."

I tensed. Every fiber of my entire being froze. I know my mother was sickly before she had me but I didn't know that Kenny-

"He said he finds a job and more to support his sister financially because she needed a lot of help while carrying the baby."

I felt myself shaking as I silently listened to Eren.

"He said that his sister had a baby boy. He was happy but sad because he lost his swimming career. Then he fell in love with junk food and alcohol. I don't blame him though, sake is very delicious," Eren chuckled.

Despite the heavy weight on my chest, I smiled at Eren's genuine laugh.

"He bought a house, probably this one for his sister and nephew but also for his retirement. I can see why," Eren smiled while he surveys the house. "It's big and open. You don't feel trapped and the fresh air from the mountains passed here."

"It is nice," I whispered, recalling my tiny apartment and the stale air of cars and pollution in the city.

"He immediately knew that I'm not human," Eren scratched the back of his head.

"How?" I asked, surprised at how my uncle knew. 

"He said that no human goes in the forest at night and wore a kimono," Eren chuckled. "It was too late that I realized that he was speaking drunk. I gave him my proposal."

I braced myself, despite knowing that my uncle wish must be stupid and useless since he was drunk.

"He wished that his nephew will have a successful career."

My jaw went slack.

"'No matter what he chooses, he'll be successful', those are his words."

I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. That's why I got accepted instantly in a well-known and high paying company? Why a lot of people were buying my books? Why every time I write with an idea in mind, the words just flow effortlessly like a river?

"I explained to him several times, for me to grant his wish I have to take someone from his family as my bride," Eren continued. "You know what he said to me?"

I shook my head.

"He said, "Levi! He likes boys but he is still shy about it! You don't look bad yourself lad! You can have Levi as your wife then!'", Eren imitated my uncle before giggling. "I didn't know that Kenny offered you, his nephew as my wife. I thought he had other nieces and nephews. I was a bit surprised."

I can't seem to find my voice. All this time, my uncle...

"Levi?" Are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality, feeling tears streaming on my face. I quickly wipe them away but it doesn't seem to stop. "Fuck," I sobbed.

"I'll get you some ice!" Eren stood abruptly.

"Ice?" I hiccuped.

"When I'm sad, I eat ice. I promise it works!" Eren beamed like ice is my only lifesaver.

"Wait," I wiped my face clean. I finally stopped crying like a child but still no appetite despite the good food on the table. However, ice cream seems nice. "Let's get ice cream.

Eren cocked his head on the side like a confused pup. "What is ice cream?"

"You cooked these complicated dishes but you don't know ice cream?"

"I think, I heard about it but I haven't tasted it."

"Well," I stood. "Be prepared."

\----

I stared down at my uncle's grave that was next to my mother's. With the candles and flowers set, I send my prayers. Asking for forgiveness from my uncle and praying then peace. I should have reached out to Kenny before he passed away but what's done is done. This time around, I'll remember him as a caring uncle and... He was drunk but he cared.

I never felt so good leaving the cemetery. It was like the heavy feeling in my chest disappeared. As for Eren, I think it is still unsettling that I have to become his wife in exchange for my successful career but if I looked into the brighter side, it's not so bad. However, I need to know I want to know what will happen to me if I do come with him. Will he bring me to the skies and never come back?

I'm not ready to leave everything behind. My friends and the people that depended on me at work, I just can't. But I won't deny being his wife. I think that's fair. In exchange for my successful career is my hand. It's creepy to be a dragon's bride but cool at the same time.

That night, Eren and I ate a bucket of ice cream. My curiosity got over me as asked Eren a lot of questions. Asking him to transform into a dragon, thankfully he could transform into a tiny dragon- more like a snake. It was wonderful, like a storybook that came to life. It was so magical.

I biked my way home. When I arrived, I expected to meet Eren at the gate. Usually, he'll greet me or something but the house was empty.

"Hmmm, maybe he went hunting for another duck?" I shrugged and proceeded to my room. After I changed, I went to the pond and fed the kois.

It was peaceful yet empty. It's been only a few days ago when Eren started to live here. I didn't invite him to stay, he just kept going in and out. I noticed that he seems to know the house very well. Where the cups were stored, the ingredients in the kitchen, where I usually put away the fish food. And more importantly, how I wanted the sheets to be washed, how I wanted my tea made, how I wanted the house clean. 

It was as if he knew me.

The rustling from the bushes made me jumped out of my skin. "Hello?" I called out foolishly. Maybe it was a frog or a snake and here I am saying 'hello'. 

A small orange fox jumped out of the bushes and padded its way towards me. I smiled. It doesn't look menacing, it's cute. Thankfully I don't have chickens to worry about. "Hello," I cooed.

The fox looked up at me, it's black beady eyes bore deep into my soul. Okay, not so cute anymore. 

"How'd you get in?" I moved inside. "I'm sorry but you have to leave. I'll open the gate for you."

"Die."

I froze at the voice. Turning to look back at the fox, the creature's bright red fur turned to pitch black, like ink spreading in the paper. It grew twice its size in a blink of an eye and out of nowhere, more tails grew behind its back.

"Die already!" It shrieked. 

I wasn't able to move when something sharp was digging into my left shoulder. My eyes drifted to my shoulder as drops of blood painted my face. One of its tail just stabbed me and pushed me to the wall. Impaling me.

I hissed in pain but had barely enough strength to fight back.

"Things will be easier for him if you'll just die," the fox said. Its voice was similar to females.

"What-" I tried to reason with her but one of her tails perked up with the tip sharp as a knife. I close my eyes shut as it zoomed towards me. The pain is real, the evil fox is real. This is not a dream, I'm really going to die.

I bolt of lightning strike right at my backyard. I snapped my eyes open only to see Eren in front of me. His kimono flows freely as the winds became violent, his handheld the tail that was about to attack me.

"Mikasa," he said. Voice low and grim. "Enough."

"I'm just trying to protect you!" the fox hissed.

Eren took a glance at me, his green eyes drifted at the tail that was impaling me at the wall. He placed his hand at the tail and effortlessly pulled it off my shoulder. When the fox shrieked in pain, I only realized that Eren cut it off. The huge tail then vanished after a few seconds.

I didn't have time to dwell on anything, my hand grabbed my bleeding shoulder. Gritting my teeth to stop myself from screaming at the pain. Then my vision blurred. Fuck, I'm losing blood.

Then I felt something warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. In that short moment, I felt at ease. The pain in my shoulder was gone, vision, and my senses finally came back to me.

I blinked as I held into a kimono. Eren was hugging me. Glancing at my shoulder, the wound was gone but my clothes were torn. I looked up to thank him once again for helping me but...

I froze. Eren was hugging me but this one is not the Eren I knew. His skin was pitch black just like that fox and his green eyes shine as he kept on eye on the fox behind us.

"Stay," Eren said yet it felt like a command. Forcing my body not to move. I surge of panic rushed through me. I can't move.

Eren stood and faced the fox. "Mikasa, I've warned you."

The skies darken, the winds were brutal, bolts of lighting etched the skies. This was just like before when we encountered the boars. I can feel the familiar fear creeping inside me as I stared helplessly while Eren approached the fox.

"Stop interfering with my life!" Eren's voice boomed accompanied by lighting and thunder.

I was shivering on spot, helpless. I don't know who that fox was but she's sure to kill me. 

"ENOUGH!" 

Another voice shouted. Forcing myself to look at my right, my eyes widen at the newcomer. 

Armin jumped in between them, throwing charms on Eren and the fox. Each charm landed right on their forehead, knocking them out of their stances.

I sucked in air when the heavy force disappeared and I can move my body once again. 

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?! How many times?!" Armin scolded with his hands on his hips.

I stared at the two while Armin shouted at them. Eren and the fox were silent and seemed calm, the weather also turned to normal as if nothing had happened. Reaching for my shoulder, I studied my unblemished skin. Two minutes ago, there was a hole in my shoulder and so much blood.

Eren healed me again. And more importantly, he also cleaned my clothes. Not a single drop of crimson on my white shirt and slacks.

"And Mikasa!" Armin whacked the fox's head. "We talked about this!"

Getting on my feet, I was torn between running away or going next to Eren. In the end, I decided to wait until Armin was done with them.

"Mikasa, this is the final straw," Armin put his foot down. "I don't want to this but you leave me no choice."

"Armin! Listen to me! You know that this is a mistake!" the fox exclaimed. 

Armin pulled something in his bag before bending down on the fox, he put something on her.

Curious as to what the blonde had punished the fox, I moved closer to take a peek. 

"It's not that bad! Pink suits you!" Armin cheered and I raise my brow at the hot pink collar with hearts on the annoyed fox's neck.

Armin spun around and face me with a smile. "Levi! I'm so glad to see you! Welcome home!"

"Thank you..." my gaze drifted on Eren. He had his head low but I can tell he frowning base on the dark aura around him.

"Are you okay? Are you not hurt?" Armin fussed over me and noted the rip on my clothes.

"I'm...." I'm not sure what to say. It seems like Armin is aware of Eren being a dragon as well as the fox. 

"Nothing serious? Good! Then the purification is done!"

"Wait, what?" I gaped at him while he scooped the fox in his arms.

"Yes, you look fine and I have purified the evil," Armin glared at the fox.

"Wait! Hold on! What about him?!" I pointed at Eren. The dragon slightly raise his face and stared at me with empty eyes.

"Oh, don't worry," Armin waved at me. "He's domesticated."

"W-wha?"

"Yep! I prefer that he's the one hangout in your place than anyone else. Look, I have to return to the shrine. It's really nice to see you back Levi!" Armin said his goodbyes and left the house with the fox on his hands.

"But-what about-" I called out. After hearing the sound of the gates opening and closing, I gave up. Turning to Eren, I found him sitting with his legs cross. Green eyes staring blankly at the garden.

"Hey," I called out and sat in front of him. "Thank you."

Eren lowered his gaze and frown.

"So? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, controlling the tone of my voice. Now that I got a grasp of what just happened, I demanded answers. I slowly accepted the idea of being his bride but after that fox, I figured that there is more than a wedding that will happen. I'm angry alright but I know that anger won't do us both good.

"That was Mikasa. She's like a sister to me," Eren sighed.

"Okay, good start," I nodded. "Why did she come here and wanted me dead?"

"Levi, I think it's better that I should leave," Eren stood and went to the door.

"What?!" I shot up. "Hold on!" I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You are not leaving! Not when I'm slowly agreeing to be your bride!"

Eren froze at my words, he turned to me with wide eyes. "What?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I said, I'm kinda okay to be your bride."

"How?!" Eren exploded. I almost jumped out of my skin at his outburst. 

"After what happened," Eren frowned. "Mikasa wanted to kill you because after we wed, you'll have to leave!"

"I know," I said with determination. That information was given base on the legend.

"No, you don't after that you'll..." Eren hesitated and averted his gaze.

"Tell me," I demanded. 

Eren studies me, he searched for any fear in my eyes. When he saw none of those, he sighed. "You will no longer be human."

I blinked at him. "No longer human? Like, I'll-"

"You'll be just like me, a dragon of the earth."

"That's... " I took a step back. My mind went wild at the possibilities. "That's so cool!"

Eren blinked at me, confused. Then he smiled at me.

"A dragon?! That's just- OMG!" I covered my mouth. The simple idea of controlling the weather, flying, and having powers, it's amazing.

"You don't mind?" Eren asked.

"Of course! That's amazing but..."

"But?"

"That also means that I won't meddle with people?" I wanted to confirm. Based on stories, yokai and other magical origins were not allowed to interact with humans. 

"That's right..."

"Is that so," I sighed, thinking of my friends and my colleagues. "Look, Eren. You're a good guy, and you're not bad. But do we have to be wed soon?"

"Well, if you are ready we'll be wed."

"Is that so?" I tapped my cheek with my finger. "You're immortal, right?"

"Well, I am a dragon," Eren shrugged with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll wed you before I die of old age," I said proudly. "That way I don't have to miss my friends and my colleagues. And we can get to know each other. How's that?"

"60 years is a human's life span..." Eren calculated.

"Only 30 for me, I'll be turning 30 in December."

"30 years, huh. Okay, deal. Can I stay here?"

"Of course, who'll brew me my tea?" I smirked at him.

Eren smiled wider than ever. "I'll never get tired of wooing my bride."

\----

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months became years.

Eren became a permanent resident in my house and I decided to work from home. Every day, Eren would do all the chores for me but he never gets to offer me flowers and sweets.

He was like a prince that came out of a storybook, his imperfection was making him perfect. But it was his genuine care and love that made me fall hard.

After two years of living together. Eren and I get married in a 'human's standard', that's how Eren said it. My friends were happy for me as well as my workmates. 

Hange got married to a guy from the next town named Moblit and had twins, Bean and Sonny. Erwin got married too, to his assistant, Mike. Isabelle and Farlan had their first child followed by a second child.

The town did well with all the work Erwin put in. Tourists were coming in, people moving in. 

As for me and Eren. Things were the same but different at the same time. Sex was extremely good and I have developed a kink, it was all fucking Eren's fault and his serpent-like tongue!

Anyway, we were doing well. We fought, mainly because Eren still won't tell me the reason why Mikasa wanted to kill me. But in the end, we settled down until I gave up on asking. Mikasa never bothers us and I wonder what happened to her.

My career was better than ever, book interviews, fan meetings, newspapers, and TV features. It was wonderful.

I took a deep breath, finding it harder to breathe any longer. As the years grew passed my hair turned white, my body weakens and my hands hurt from typing my books. Then I decided to retire.

"Eren," I called out breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" He hummed with a small smile. I looked the same in my eyes but to others, he's an old man like me. The difference was I'm bedridden and he's strong like a horse. Sometimes, I envied his immortality but I was patient. I will join him.

"I'm ready," I smiled. 

Eren gave me sad smile. Something was wrong.

"My love. We can't."

I felt my heart stop at his words.

"I granted your uncle's wish. His nephew will have a successful career, in exchange for a bride."

"Yes! I know that!" I exclaimed desperately. 

"Your career is over Levi."

I froze, eyes wide in shock.

"Even if we attempted to be wed. It won't work," Eren offered me an apologetic smile.

I felt tears stream down my face. "I'm sorry Eren," I cried. Regretting my decisions, ashamed of my selfishness. This is all my fault.

"No," Eren leaned forward and held me close. "It was never your fault."

"I'll make sure to be wed with you before I retire!" I gasped for air, struggling weakly as my body gave up. "I'll make sure-"

"It's okay, don't mind me," Eren cooed. "I'll wait for you, forever."

"I love you," was my final breath.

\----

"Alright, guess I'm a little late this time," I smiled while I sat down in the waiting area at the airport.

"Hello," I smiled at my seatmate. He stared at me, I didn't mind, kimonos were no longer a thing now.

"Hello," he said before looking away.

"You are waiting here too?" I asked, the smile never left my face. I rake my eyes on him, raven hair, small built, snow-white skin. I tried my best to suppress myself from saying how much I missed him, how much I wanted to hug him, to express how much I loved him no matter how many decades it had been. I always loved him.

"My friend is picking me up but he's late."

"I see, then let's wait together."

"Yeah sure," He nodded, and not a second later, he asked. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my bride."

He blinked at him. "A bride, huh."

"Yes, I've been waiting for him for a long time and finally the day has come," I smiled at him. He's born male this time too. "I never saw his face but no matter what he looks like, I will love him and cherish him forever."

He slightly smiled yet I can hear the bitterness in his voice. "I hope for the betterment of your future with him."

"Thank you, my name is Eren."

"I'm-" he jerked on his seat when his phone boomed, catching everyone's attention at the airport. With a deep blush on his face, he fiddles with his phone. "Fucking Hanji! How dare he customized my ringtones!"

After taking his phone call, he turned to me. "I have to go now," he said.

"Okay, keep safe!" I simply can't stop smiling.

"I will. I hope you'll meet your bride soon," he said and left, dragging his luggage with him.

"Wait!" I stood. "What's your name again?"

"Rivaille. Rivaille Deveraux," he said with a smile then he turned and left the airport.

\----

"Rivaille. Rivaille Deveraux," I tasted his name, feeling my heartbeat erratically. I left the airport and stared up at the blue skies. Mikasa hated this. She thought that I'm suffering as this cycle keeps on and on. But it was the opposite.

I'll never get tired of wooing my bride but this time, I can feel things will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
